Wake Up Call
by SweetenedSpoilers
Summary: Morgana goes to confront Arthur about ignoring her phone calls and discovers more than she bargained for. Modern day AU.


Morgana took her keys out of the ignition, grabbed the thick manila envelope on the passenger seat, got out of the car, and slammed the sleek black door behind her as she juggled her mobile and brought it up to her ear once more. She absentmindedly locked the car over her shoulder and waited with baited breath for the call to ring through.

_You've reached Arthur Pendragon. Leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you._

"Dammit, Arthur," Morgana huffed. "Pick up your fucking phone." She ended the call and tapped the phone against her chin a few times, waiting all of two minutes more before deciding that enough was enough. She was already here, anyway.

Her stilettos clicked on the tile flooring leading to her brother's flat as she dug through her purse for the spare key he had given her with the strong emphasis of, _"for emergencies only, Morgana."_

She fit it into the lock and the door swung open, the only sound that of it swishing softly forward against the plush cream carpeting accompanying her as she stepped into the dimly lit flat. The curtains in the living room were still drawn and the space was bathed in the weak early afternoon sunlight filtering in from outside.

Morgana closed the door firmly behind her and took a step forward, her mouth setting into a thin line as she slowly spun a hundred and eighty degrees on the tip of her stiletto heel, surveying the empty space. She snatched up the small, sword-shaped letter opener lying on Arthur's desk and sliced open the top of the manila envelope, pulling the volume of papers out and rolling them in her fist as she glared at the keys and wallet resting on the end table that clearly indicated that Arthur was, in fact, home.

She pushed off of the desk with her left hand, angrily making her way to his bedroom and growling at the threshold that he, "Better have a damn good reason for ignoring my calls and texts, really, Arthur—oh." She stopped short and her frustration drained away at the sight before her.

Arthur wasn't alone. The bedroom was dim, bathed in shadows in some places but illuminated in others with patches of brightness as the daylight battled the thick red drapes to permeate the room. She was nevertheless able to spot not only her half-brother asleep in bed—at one in the afternoon, honestly—but a second figure, as well.

Arthur was curled around a bloke who looked to be about Arthur's age. He had coloring similar to Morgana herself, with pale skin and inky black hair that fell into his closed eyes yet stuck up in random tufts everywhere else on his head. He had prominent cheekbones that could cut glass and long, thick eyelashes that fluttered just above them. His cheeks were slightly pink in the way that only sleep-warmed skin could be, and his mouth was relaxed, full lips opened ever so slightly. He looked incredibly sweet and endearing, and Morgana was surprised that, when her eyes swept over to Arthur, who had his arms wrapped around the brunette until their fingers met and entwined together, that he looked much the same. His forehead was resting against the other man's shoulder, and Morgana couldn't remember the last time she had seen Arthur look so completely content and at ease.

The sheet and blankets were, luckily, pooled around their waists. She bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth and knowing that she should go; should stop invading the pair's privacy, but Uther was furious that Arthur hadn't come into work that day, and he really did need to look over these papers. This was important, so…

Morgana took a small step forward and immediately rammed into the dresser, cursing under her breath as she heard a loud thump and crack as something tumbled off of it and onto the floor. She quickly turned to find a glass dragon figurine lying broken in two on the hardwood.

Despite it being broken, it was breathtaking in its detailed beauty. She knelt to pick a piece up and watched it sparkle in an errant beam of sunlight, the warm brown and yellow glass looking golden and bronze. She had just picked up the other half and was straightening to set it back on the dresser when she heard a very familiar—and familiarly annoyed—voice lowly hiss, "Morgana. What. The. Fuck."

Morgana's head swiveled around, her curtain of ebony hair flowing down her back as she looked over to the bed to see that, yes; there was indeed a pair of angry blue eyes glaring her way. The irritated look on Arthur's face didn't abate as he continued, "What are you doing here?" Arthur looked down at the cracked figurine and frowned before meeting his sister's eyes once more and narrowing his own.

Morgana raised her chin. "You weren't answering your phone, and Uther's furious, Arthur; you never miss work and he doesn't expect you to start now. The meeting you missed this morning was important, and—"

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "Shit. What time is—" He looked over at his alarm clock and swore, "Fuck." Seemingly forgetting about his company, Arthur made to abruptly get up, but as soon as he pulled away even a couple of centimeters, the other man made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat and his fingers curled more tightly around Arthur's.

Morgana saw everything in Arthur's face gentle in that instant as he looked back down at the other man. He managed to get one arm free, and he used it to gently trail his fingertips down his lover's bicep.

Morgana watched as Arthur leaned down and pressed sweet kisses wherever he could reach—shoulder, nape of neck, temple—until he whispered reverently in the man's ear, "Merlin." When there was no response he murmured a little louder, "Merlin, love, wake up."

The other man—Merlin—mumbled something that Morgana couldn't make out, but had Arthur chuckling. Arthur responded with, "I don't think that would be appropriate in front of present company," and Morgana figured that it was for the best that she hadn't heard.

Merlin asked in a sleep-gravelly voice, "Company?" His eyes blinked open slowly and he looked at Arthur in confusion before he saw Morgana, who was standing a couple of metres away. His lips rounded in surprise before he said, "Erm. Hi. I'm Merlin."

Morgana gave a genuine, if slightly awkward, smile. "Sorry to…intrude, Merlin. I'm Morgana, Arthur's sister. Arthur—"

"You broke Kilgharrah." Merlin's eyebrows pinched together and his mouth turned into a little pouty moue as his—incredibly blue, Morgana noted—eyes zeroed in on the broken dragon figurine on the floor.

Arthur glared at Morgana again.

Morgana ran her thumb along the edge of the pile of papers she was still carrying. "I'm sorry about that, as well. I can buy you another…"

She trailed off as she heard Merlin mutter something about it being "bloody irreplaceable."

Arthur had a small, fond smile on his face as he told Morgana, "Sorry, he's a bit grumpy in the morning. He usually isn't up for human interaction until he's had at least two cups of coffee." Arthur laughed when he saw that Merlin had stuck his tongue out at him, and he leaned down to give him a tender, chaste kiss on the lips. His blonde fringe falling into his eyes, he looked back up at Morgana and pleaded, "Give us a moment, Morgs?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes as they looked hopefully at her. "Just…come into the office sometime today, would you?"

Arthur heaved a great sigh that prompted Merlin to laugh and tug Arthur down to him, carding his fingers through her brother's hair and kissing Arthur soundly. Morgana set the papers down on the dresser next to the broken dragon figurine, left the room, and couldn't hold back a smile as she heard Merlin shout, "He'll be there in an hour!" She heard a couple of muffled thumps, a squawk, and laughter, followed by, "Or two!"

She closed the flat door behind her and prepared to go back to the office, content to cover for her brother until he was ready.


End file.
